


Strange Glue

by Alithea



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Complicated Relationships, F/F, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-24
Updated: 2006-07-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 01:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alithea/pseuds/Alithea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She said, your place are mine, while we still got the time... But she doesn't have the right to be with anyone tonight not after one too many drinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Glue

**Author's Note:**

> It should be mentioned that this piece was heavily influenced by the song Strange Glue by Catatonia.

Shiori stumbled as she spoke, "Your place or mine?" And then she grimaced and shook her head, "Never mind. I don't have the right to be with you. Not tonight anyway. Can you...Walk me home at least?"

The other girl, a bit taller and a touch younger shook her head in disappointment, and then wrapped an arm around Shiori's waist in an effort to hold her up. She took in a deep breath as Shiori leaned into her, and then began to walk, slowly along the path.

"You know... I clothe and feed my demons to keep them closer to me," Shiori slurred with a slight hiccup as they continued the walk. "I don't deserve this. You're so kind, Kozue."

Kozue rolled her eyes. She hated drunks, or, at least, she hated being left in charge of them. And this girl was not something she wanted to deal with at all.

They were almost to the dorms. As they approached a lithe and shadowy figure appeared on the walkway. Kozue prayed that it wasn't a teacher. It wasn't that she feared retribution, she just did not have the patience for both a walking confessional and an authority figure at the same time.

"Need help?"

Of course there was always someone worse to run into. Kozue looked towards the approaching fencing captain and frowned.

"Arisugawa, you are the last person I need help from. However..."

Shiori hiccuped and whispered closely into Kozue's ear, "Take me home. She's too much of a savior. I'll sleep safer with no one around me." The petite girl's legs seemed to go out from under her, and Kozue could barely hold onto her. Juri quickly moved and took the crumbled butterfly up into her arms.

"I'll carry her," the panther breathed. "You lead the way."

Kozue perked an eyebrow. "It's sad, you know; how you'll rush in to to rescue her."

"I would do the same for a complete stranger. Long night?"

"Nothing of the sort, it was a party, and a dull one at that. Nothing decent to drink, and then at the end when all I want to do is go home, I get stuck with this. She's a sloppy drunk, and I tell you something, Arisugawa, I now know more about her than I want to."

The stoic fencing captain shook her head and continued walking. The dorms were almost in full view. The petite girl stirred in the panther's arms, nuzzling into her chest.

"Never meant you no harm," Shiori whispered.

Kozue quirked an eyebrow and then shook off the statement.

"I can handle things from here," Juri stated coolly as they reached the dorm. "Thank you, for looking after her."

The wild young woman merely shrugged and began to walk off, calling over her shoulder, "Don't do anything you'll regret later, Arisugawa."

Juri ignored the comment, quickly entering the dorms, and making haste towards the correct room. She juggled the girl in her arms for a second while she grabbed a hold of the doorknob, and was grateful that she did not make a giant noise, when the door finally opened.

She laid Shiori on the bed, and pulled a few covers up over the girl. She looked so broken in the moonlight, a butterfly without her wings.

"I can't sleep,' Shiori muttered.

"Try."

"I've too many secrets I keep, but it's a price I willingly meet, you know."

'I suppose."

"Is that you, Juri?"

"It is." She stooped down so that she was closer to the girl. She felt, in a way, that she was too close, and she was. The petite girl wrapped her arms up around the fencer's neck and ushered her closer. She placed a small kiss on Juri's lips and then released her.

"I don't need savior," the butterfly whispered.

"I never said I was."

"Let me be. Safe and sound with no body around me. I don't have the right, but I would if only you weren't so near."

Juri was unsure what to make of it. She stepped back.

"Princely," Shiori muttered sliding into sleep. "And my prince... She can't know I love her."

With a heavy sigh the fencing captain exited the room

As Juri stepped out of the dorm and into the cold of the evening she released a breath and said, "The end of the night never comes too quickly... Not for me. It's strange glue that holds us together, dearest. Strange..."

End.


End file.
